


Chemical Reactions - Part 8

by Winchester_with_Wings



Series: Chemical Reactions - Teacher AU [8]
Category: DCU, The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Barry Allen without speed, DO NOT COPY, DO NOT REPLICATE, Do Not Translate, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Secret Relationship, Sex in a Classroom, Smut, no metahumans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:10:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8581549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_with_Wings/pseuds/Winchester_with_Wings
Summary: Based off an anon request for Sub!Barry. I took it to mean either Submissive!Barry or Substitute Teacher! Barry. This series is for Substitute Teacher!Barry Allen.SERIES SUMMARY: Being a teacher at Central City Academy doesn’t leave much time for a personal life. You didn’t really notice or care…that is until the day the new substitute science teacher, Barry Allen makes an appearance.PART 8 SUMMARY: The Monday following your date with Barry raises an topic that needs to be discussed. But Barry’s doesn’t want to talk…





	

**Author's Note:**

> Standard Series A/N: In this AU, Barry doesn’t have superpowers. There’s no such thing as the Flash or metahumans. I don’t know if Central City Academy is a real place in the comic universe. The school the reader and Barry work at a school for ages 5-18.
> 
> additional notes for this part: Sorry it’s been so long. I had to organize and outline for the series. Feedback is welcome and appreciated! <3
> 
> *I don't own the gifs*

There are some people who may be inclined to think Caitlin Snow is a modest woman who likes control, predictability, and prefers work over fun.

But you’re one of the few people in Cait’s life who breaks down that barrier and loosens her up. She’s hyped up on coffee when she arrives at your place this Saturday morning. You open the door and she’s leaning against the doorway with even more coffee from Jitters and a paper bag with breakfast pastries. She looks you up and down instantly and a giddy grin curls her mouth.

You’ve only been home for a few minutes, so there is definitely still a walk of shame flare to your current state of being. Your messy hair is pulled up into a high ponytail, your shoes have been discarded around the room haphazardly, and your blouse is noticeably wrinkled no matter how much you try to smooth it out.

Bracing yourself for her onslaught of excited questions, you wave her into your apartment, accepting the pastries along the way. Your mouth is full with a bite from a blueberry muffin when Caitlin turns on you.

“Okay. Spill,” she demands. You roll your eyes and try to laugh around the food in your mouth. Caitlin fills the silence. “Was it amazing? Did he cook for you? Was he good at it? Ronnie burned our food on one of our first dates. You guys _obviously_ kissed, right? Is he a good kisser? He looks like he would be…not that I thought about it. What _else_ did you guys do?”

“Caity!” you squeal and she giggles. “Oh my god.” Your face is likely as red as a tomato. Since you hadn’t had a sex life in a while, you weren’t used to this topic of conversation…at least the direction she was taking it.

“Sorry,” she laughs, sitting back in her chair at your dining table. You’re sitting across from her. You proceed to answer everything she’d asked, telling her about how amazing the date was, how he was a great cook. And you definitely mentioned the sweeter moments where Barry kissed you after taking a bite of chocolate cake and the fact that he had deliberately said he only had one piece of cake so that you’d have to share.

“Ohh, that’s real smooth,” Caitlin coos and laughs.

“And then…” you sigh, “we watched a movie.”

“Mmhm…sure you did,” Caitlin teases you, clearly predicting the rest of the night’s events. You try to modestly glance over the rest of the story, over what he did about your painful shoes and how sweet, caring, and attentive he was before, during, and after.

“It was…” you sigh, “it was amazing. He’s amazing. Truly.”

Caitlin stares at you, taking in your smile and the sparkle that is undoubtedly in your eyes. She lets your words hang in the air, lets you continue to bask in the afterglow of last night.

“So are you going to see him again? Go out with him?” The clarification being that seeing him (your co-worker) and going out with him are two very different things. That’s all you’ve been thinking about since you left Barry’s place too. Yes, you’d discussed this briefly with Barry before you’d left, but you’d had more time to think about it which meant more time to _worry_ about it.

“I don’t know. I mean, I want to…but how could I? We’re both teachers at the academy. We shouldn’t be risking our careers…” You cradle your head in your hands and just stare down at the table. You even pick at a the wooden grain of your table. Caitlin observes your conflicted expression. She just pouts with sympathy.

“Unless it’s worth it, right?” Caitlin finishes for you.

“Is it?”

“I don’t know, but can you really make that decision after just one date? If you like him and want to see where it goes, you might want to do a second date. Plus…maybe that’s something you should discuss with him?” True, you and Barry needed to talk more about this.

“But…I don’t know when that could be…” You’re making excuses now. “I mean…midterms are coming up and–”

“Okay, none of that,” Cait cuts you off. “Ronnie and I are actually planning a wedding at the same time as school. I think you can manage to have one measly conversation over dinner on a second date.” She regards you with smirk and then stands up. “So come on, go take a shower and then come out with me. I want to go scope out some potential bakeries for our wedding cake.” She pulls you out of your chair and starts to push you towards your bedroom. “Which you know…just means I want an excuse to eat some chocolate.”

“Oh god, I just can’t wait to hear about your cravings when you’re pregnant someday,” you laugh.

 

* * *

 

On Sunday, you were tempted to text Barry. A few times, your thumb even hovered over his phone number. But each time you’d resisted. It’s not like you’d never see him again if you didn’t text or call him. You’d see him on Monday regardless.

So you stayed quiet. But Barry didn’t. On Sunday night, Barry texted you.

**Barry: Can’t wait to see you tomorrow. Can’t stop thinking about you. Sweet dreams. ;-) :-***

You’re laying in bed when you read that. Your phone screen lights up your face and you’re grinning like an idiot, your heart is racing and your breath hitches in your throat. _Is he for real?_

**You: Sweet dreams to you too, Barry Allen. See you tomorrow too. ;)**

Except…

If you had blushed like crazy and avoided Barry just after being asked out last week…imagine yourself the next school day after going on that date and having sex.

Mondays are always busy though. Your head is always down, keeping track of your students. If you eat your lunch in your classroom instead of the teachers lounge, it’s usually on Mondays. You weren’t consciously avoiding Barry.

When you do see him though, you feel naked. Your heartbeat quickens, your rib cage is suddenly too small. You take quick shallow breaths and you feel your face become flushed. Barry is fast and  perceptive. He notices your reaction to him and while his cheeks turn a shade of pink as well, there’s a smug, predatory look in his green eyes. And that’s why you feel naked.

Because in those passing moments when he walks past you and brushes his fingers across your knuckles, you know he’s picturing you naked. And when you turn to look over your shoulder to watch him walk away…well…

You’d be lying to yourself if you didn’t admit to imagining his perky little butt.

And just to prove that you’re not imagining this workplace romance, Barry texts you not long after.

**Barry: You look so beautiful today. Like always. ;)**

**You: Shouldn’t you be teaching a class or something? Instead of playing Prince Charming? ;P**

**Barry: I’m an excellent multitasker. Lol I have a free period at 2. Come see me?**

**You: Maybe… ;)**

 

* * *

 

When 2 o’clock rolls around, you have no excuse to not go and visit Barry. You’re class is in one of their electives and after that they’re done for the day. So you nonchalantly walk the halls until you reach Barry’s classroom.

You don’t see him at first. The science lab is large and the whole back wall is lined with shelving units with all sorts of chemicals and compounds. Through the bottles, you catch a glimpse of him.

“Barry?”

“Oh hey! I was wondering if you were going to show up,” Barry ducks between shelves for a clear line of sight to you. You slowly close the door and walk farther into the room. You watch Barry as he meticulously scours the jars and bottles on the shelves.

“What are you doing?”

Barry scoffs and holds up his hands in exasperation. “Can you believe this? This teacher,” he’s referring to the teacher he’s been substituting for, “he has nitric acid next to hydrazine!? Permanganates on top of acetone?” He takes two bottles of the compounds in each hand and shakes them while looking at you with bewilderment. “This is the definition of dangerous!”

You giggle. You’re tempted to call him a nerd but you’re sure he already knows that.

“ _You’re_ the definition of dangerous, Barry Allen,” you mutter, looking down at the ground, suddenly nervous about being alone in a room with him again. Barry finishes rearranging the chemicals and compounds according to safety standards and then starts to strut towards you. He heard what you said.

“You mean, _‘we,’_ right?” He comes to a stop right in front of you and tilts your head up with a finger under your chin. “A teacher and the substitute teacher…engaged in a passionate and secret affair. Do you like that feeling? The way it sounds? So forbidden?”

“Sounds like you do,” you playfully accuse him. Barry grins and takes a step back. “One would almost suspect that this wasn’t your _first_ secret affair.” It hurts you to say that, to suggest that you’re nothing special but it’s something you felt needed to be said. Barry chuckles and rubs at the back of his head in response.

“Despite my attempts to flirt with you, relationships of any sort are few and far between for me,” Barry admits with a dash of humility. “I’m sorry if I’ve come on too strong.” He continues his retreat, backing up to his desk and leaning on the edge of it. “Maybe that’s why I didn’t really hear from you after our date.”

“I’m sorry about that. I wasn’t avoiding you.” Your only intention had been to add some distance so that you didn’t seem desperate or needy. You’d figured waiting a day or two to text him would be acceptable but then he’d texted you, eager to talk to you and see you. “When’s your next class?” you asked, deflecting.

“You sure you weren’t avoiding me? Because it sounds like you’re trying to avoid it now,” Barry smirked at you, crossing his arms over his chest and wrinkling his gray sweater.

“It?”

“Our date? Our amazing night together?” He quirks an eyebrow, either amused or disappointed with your ignorance.

“Right. Sorry. It’s just that it was a lot to take in so fast.” The corner of Barry’s mouth twitches like he’s ignoring the opportunity for a dirty joke. “I’ve never gone so fast,” you finish.

Barry frowns and takes a few steps toward you. You’re leaning against the solid island counter where a science teacher like Barry performs experiments in front of the class.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to pressure you into doing something you didn’t want,” Barry begins his genuine apologies.

“No, no, no, you definitely didn’t pressure. It was great. I had a great time.”

“Me too,” Barry grins. He chuckles as he looks down at the ground and blushes. Barry’s like an angel when he blushes, so cute, beautiful, shy, and naive-looking. But after Friday night, you know that he’s the kind of Angel who would fall from Heaven, rejoicing in the touch of your flesh and self assured that he made the right choice.

“It’s just that…” you start to move the conversation along but Barry so close to you. “…now what?” you pose the question that’s been nagging at you. “C-could you not stand so close?” you sigh with mock frustration.

“I’m sorry,” Barry says as he strokes your arm. “Am I making you uncomfortable?” He starts to take one step back.

“No, it’s just that you smell really good. You’re distracting me,” you whispers, breathless from inhaling his scent. How is it that a science teacher who spends his time around chemicals, could smell so natural, clean and with maybe little hint of spiced cinnamon? He reminds you of Christmas.

“I’m sorry,” Barry laughs, taking one step back. “You were saying?” Barry starts to walk around the counter, listening intently but giving you the space you desired. He goes near the door but does nothing. He just leans against it with his hands behind his back. There’s a small window in the door but it’s covered completely by cloth.

“I just…needed some time to think,” you say, turning to face Barry. You think you hear a click behind Barry’s back. He then crosses his arms.

“Oh? Any I could do to make the decision easier?” he asks, his brows furrowed.

“You’re not worried about how _this_ ,” you gesture between you two, “could affect our teaching?”

“Why would it? First of all, I’m a sub. I won’t be working here forever.” Barry starts to walk towards you, counting off his reasoning on his fingers. “And second, I know how to keep work and my personal life separate.” You scowl at him and he chuckles.

“Really? Are you sure? Because after that day in the teacher’s lounge and then, you coming into my class to ask me out…” You cross your arms over your chest and look at him scornfully. Barry grins and laughs, his face turns red.

“Okay, yeah,” he says sheepishly, “maybe I could stand for a little more discretion…”

“Good.”

“But…it’s really hard to do that, when you walk around…looking the way you do…” Barry advances, getting so close that you’re stuck between him and the counter. He rests a hand on your hip and chews on his bottom lip.

“How do I look?” you ask, blushing and looking up at Barry under your eyelashes.

“Gorgeous,” he says matter-of-fact. “Like the forbidden fruit…makes me wonder if you’d taste just as good…?” he speaks in a husky whisper. His lips hover above yours.

You’re about to kiss him when you pull back suddenly.

“Wait.” Barry’s head retreats and he has a slightly panicked look on his face in response to your reaction. “Where are your students?” you ask, glancing at the clock.

“I have a free period remember?” Barry answers you, caressing your cheek and tucking some of your hair behind your ear.

“Like office hours right? Are you expecting students?”

“No. Especially since I locked the door,” Barry grins wickedly. You glance at the door, finally realizing the click you’d heard was Barry locking the door. You grin and that’s what Barry takes as a sign to proceed.

It happens so suddenly. Barry’s hands grasp the back of your thighs and heave you onto the counter. He sets his hips between your legs and hikes up your skirt. Barry’s mouth captures your lips in a passionate kiss.

You respond to him immediately as if it’s already your conditioned response. Your hands clutch at his sweater, wrinkling the soft cloth. His fingers tangle in your hair, tugging and tilting your head this way and that. Already, you’re aching and desperate to feel his skin against your skin. Gone are all your inhibitions and awareness of your surroundings. There is nothing but you and Barry.

You moan into Barry’s mouth and he smiles, chuckling triumphantly. His gentle grip on your hair pulls back your head and exposes your throat. Barry places open mouth kisses along your jaw and down your throat. One of his hands leaves your hair and slides down your body where he cups your breasts and then drifts lower to the hem of your skirt. He nips at your throat.

“Were you expecting this?” he breathes against your skin. “Is that why you wore skirt today?” he chuckles and nips at your earlobe. It’s an amazing sensation and it makes you squirm on the table. “Want me to push up your skirt and bend you over this counter?” He growls. His words send a shiver up your spine.

“Yes,” you whisper, breathless. You card your fingers through his hair, trying to guide his mouth. But Barry has other plans. He comes back up to kiss your lips while his hands knead your thighs. He continues to push up your skirt. You’re not wearing pantyhose or stockings. Your legs are bare. The only thing between your aching heat and Barry’s body are your satin panties. Barry slides his hand up your thigh until he reaches your panties. He nibbles on your bottom lip as his fingers hook into your panties.

“Next time, baby,” he murmurs. “I have something else in mind this time.” Barry tugs on your underwear until they come off completely. His fingers delve into your slick heat as he kisses his way down your throat again. His fingertip grazes over your swollen clit and the sensation surprises you enough that a small cry leaps from your throat. “Shhh, baby. We’ve got to be quiet,” Barry cautions you but he’s smiling with pride.

He leans forward in a way so that he can ease you into laying back on the counter. He drags his free hand down your body until it’s on your thigh where he pushes it open, spreading your legs and exposing your lower half. Barry sinks down to his knees until he’s at eye level with your sex.

He rubs your clit and even slightly relieves that ache inside you with his fingers but when Barry’s fingers retreat, that’s when you’re ready to explode. Barry licks a line up your slit, the tip of his tongue flicking at your clit once or twice. His tongue teases you, drives you mad as your insides contract and tighten like he’s winding a spring.

His lips wrap around your clit and he sucks and circles it with his tongue as his fingers enter you and stroke your g-spot. Your hands clutch as the edge of the counter, holding on for dear life. Your back arches and you have to fight the urge to buck your hips and ride his face. You hold in your whimpers just as Barry stifles his groans.

The combined stimulation on your clit and g-spot bring you to an earth shattering climax. Your legs kick, searching for a place to brace themselves and your hand rushes up to your mouth to suppress your orgasmic cries. Your eyes are squeezed shut and you realize that your breathing so heavily through your nose that it’s equally just as noisy.

“Mmm, you liked that, huh sweetheart?” Barry murmurs, lifting his head and licking his lips.

“Mmm, mmhm,” you manage to nod.

“You taste so good. You’re irresistible in every way. I can’t get enough of you,” he pants, momentarily getting to his feet to kiss you. The taste of yourself on his lips is intoxicating, like absinthe carrying you away on a cloud of Euphoria. “I never will,” Barry adds as he returned to his rightful place between your legs.

This time his thumb rubs on your clit while his tongue thrusts inside you over and over again, teasing your entrance. His hums of satisfaction vibrate against your sex and turn you one even more. Barry splays one hand on your lower belly to keep you still. You’re covering your mouth again to stifle your cries of pleasure but your other hand is buried in Barry’s soft brown hair, ensuring his place and encouraging his exploration. Your body is already so sensitive. Every nerve ending is tingling and alert.

Everything is pleasure, nothing is pain. The cold counter beneath you doesn’t bother you. Holding your legs up and apart so that Barry can do his work burns like an exercise but if you’re sore later on, it will have been well deserved.

The counter is hard against your back and you’d give anything for a pillow beneath your head but it’s all worth it. Staring up at the familiar ceiling tiles that are all over the school and knowing that you’d never look at them the same. Doing something so illicit and inappropriate at your place of work; you’ll never look at this room, this counter, in the same way again. Crossing that very important and restricted line of sexual interactions with a co-worker…all of that fades away.

There’s no logic or reason or conscience in this moment as Barry brings you to the precipice of another orgasm. His mouth and fingers are unrelenting, confident, and guilt-free. You don’t know if this is pure lust or something more but as that coil within you winds tight and releases so suddenly, you can’t be bothered to worry about that.

Lust or love? All you know is that with Barry Allen, there is pleasure.

Barry’s fingers drive into you, coaxing you through your orgasm, tipping your over the edge so that your juices coat his hand, lips, and tongue. You’ve bitten your lip so hard in an effort to be quiet that you worry you might’ve drawn blood.

“That’s right, baby, deep breaths. Take your time coming down from it,” Barry whispers to you. He helps you put your legs down but your thighs are quivering. Your whole body is wracked with the lasting, numbing effects of your orgasms. You’re at a loss for words. Barry does his best to pull your skirt back down to it’s original hemline. You’re chest is heaving as you sit up. You try to straighten out your hair. Barry chuckles. “You’re adorable.”

You get off the counter to rearrange your clothes.

“Where’s my underwear?” you ask him, looking around. Barry grins and holds up the thin fabric in one of his hands. When you go to grab it, he pulls it out of reach.

“I think I’d like to keep these,” he says while holding them up.

“You’re crazy. I need my underwear. I _am_ still at work.”

“But the thought of you walking around without them turns me on.” Case in point, when you look down, you notice the bulge in Barry’s slacks. You cup his hardened length and kiss him, which he must find surprising. He smirks at you, happy to have his favor returned.

And then the school bell rings.

“Ughhh,” you both groan.

“There’s always next time,” Barry shrugs and winks. He tucks your underwear into his pocket. “I hope I helped you make your decision…about us,” Barry smiles and rests his forehead against yours. He kisses your pouting lips.

And he’s right. He did help you make your decision. No matter the risk. You and Barry, it’s worth a shot.


End file.
